As those skilled in the art will recognize, the proliferation of personal computers has increased dramatically in recent years due to the significant increase in computing power and the relatively low cost of available computer technology. Personal computers have thus become accessible to a large number of users having many diverse applications such as computer aided design, desktop publishing, word processing, advertising and graphic layouts, sales and promotion applications and accounting programs. Traditional dedicated office work stations including printers, disc drives and other peripheral devices used by many various individuals are being replaced by standard, personalized desktop work stations.
In conjunction with the above trends, almost all mainframe computers have been converted to "on line" user status with numerous users sharing in the available computing power by accessing the mainframe from communications lines and interactive computing stations located at personalized work stations. It is apparent that the need for efficient, ergonomically sound computer related accessories including computer monitor supports is increasing.
As those skilled in the art will further recognize, the standard desktop work station at a minimum includes a computer monitor screen and a key board, with the personal computer located remotely and connected to the monitor and keyboard by communications lines. The monitor and keyboard may also be located directly adjacent the computer in some desktop configurations. Connection of an individual monitor and key board to a mainframe computer requires communications lines as described above. In both applications, the monitor and keyboard must be generally placed where they are easily accessible to the individual user.
Conventionally, the monitor and keyboard have been conveniently located on top of a horizontal desktop surface to place the monitor and keyboard within easy reach of the user. This conventional placement of the monitor and keyboard atop the desktop surface, however, creates unique problems with respect to the unsightly communications and power cables that are attendant in operative connection of the computer.
It is understood that typically, the user must have sufficient room available on the desktop surface for drawings, preliminary drafts, reference materials, artwork etc. that is necessary to generate the output required. Thus, at a minimum the monitor and keyboard must be located accordingly to accommodate the need for space for work materials. Additionally, those skilled in the art will recognize that rarely is the computer monitor and keyboard the sole focus of the user's daily work activities. Thus numerous other work aids and equipment compete with the computer monitor and keyboard for valuable space on the desktop surface or office area.
A previous attempt to address the above-noted space problem attendant in conventional work stations is disclosed, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,478 to Sweere, issued Jun. 6, 1989. Specifically the '478 patent discloses a suspension system for a personal computer monitor comprising a carriage in which the monitor is mounted. The carriage is supported from above by a frictionally secured swivel and tilt mechanism which is in turn attached to a pivotable and rotatable support arm. The arm is supported by a pressurized pneumatic cylinder mounted on a roller assembly permitting the monitor to be raised and lowered vertically and also tilted rotated and/or swiveled
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,676 to Fitts et al., issued Feb. 19, 1991, discloses an apparatus for mounting a television set from an home ceiling that has spaced apart joists such as wooden two-by-fours placed on the edge and a ceiling panel secured to the underside of the joists. The apparatus includes an L-shaped bracket and a hollow shaft connected to one of the legs of the bracket so as to form a U-shaped hook that is engageable in flush contact with a ceiling joist.
Still further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,606 to Beam et al., issued Oct. 23, 1990, discloses a mounting structure for a CRT display which includes a pair of tubular support members with the first support member secured to a ceiling surface and the second support member mounted to the first support member. Knobs are included to lock the second support member in an adjusted position within the first support member. A yoke assembly is secured to one end of the second tubular support member and a tray is rotatably secured to the yoke member for supporting the display.
While each of the above patents discloses a structure for mounting computers or television monitors, they fail to effectively address the space and wiring problems discussed above. The Beam et al. and Fitts et al patents fail to disclose a mounting assembly which is moveable in a horizontal direction. The Sweene patent fails to disclose a mounting assembly which is mountable from a ceiling structure to save office space.